


Residuo la Historia de un escudo

by Lightblade23



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightblade23/pseuds/Lightblade23
Summary: ....





	Residuo la Historia de un escudo

Residuo: La Historia De Un Escudo

Capítulo 1 ¿Dónde estoy?

Renacer es una experiencia algo humilde, más bien ser un recién nacido es humilde; es el ver estas memorias en mi cabeza que recuerdo… memorias de otra vida, una donde era grande, una donde podía hablar y escuchar, donde podía… ver. Mis sentidos siempre han estado ahí, pero fue hasta que los sentí como si me los removieran de golpe que no supe apreciar algo tan simple como eso que di por concedido.  
Oscuridad, solo eso puedo ver. No siento nada. ‘¿Estoy vivo? ¿Dónde estoy?’ Solo hay oscuridad, pero no estoy cayendo, no hay aire… nada. 

Entre tanta oscuridad solo estoy yo, recuerdo haber leído sobre "El Limbo" un lugar vacío donde no hay tiempo.... y nada más… existes. Este Limbo solo existe tras la vida y no más, esto me sorprende ya que siempre dijeron "hay un cielo y un infierno, dependiendo de que hagas con tu vida es a donde iras." Al parecer no hay ninguno de esos dos… pero me regresan mis dudas ‘¿Que hago aquí?’  
No hay tiempo o sentido de algo, lo único que me hace saber que estoy vivo es mi razonamiento, mis pensamientos… mis memorias. No hay color en esas memorias, no hay sonido. Después de años de trabajo, arduos estudios y me llevo a esto... después de la vida no hay nada, no siento orgullo, miedo, felicidad, amor, odio o rencor...nada. ‘¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí?’ Esta es una experiencia indescriptible, es terrorífica y vacía, como si no existieras y tu existencia misma no importara.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, no puedo mover mi cuerpo ‘¿Soy solo una conciencia en este vacío? ¿Soy memorias? ¿Que soy?’ Momentos después puedo ver una luz, cada vez más grande y más brillante. Sentí algo, mi cuerpo 'Puedo sentir de nuevo'. La luz se volvió muy brillante, y mi visión volvió. Mis brazos y piernas no me responden mi voz… una que podía decir palabras… ahora es seca y no puede crear algún tipo de dicción. Mis ojos solo pueden crear formas borrosas y estoy seguro que todas ellas no tienen buenas intenciones. Entre momentos caras reaparecían cerca de mí, suficiente como para que mi visión se enfocara en ellas y luego desaparezcan de nuevo y me dejen entre formas borrosas, no puedo hacer nada.

Empecé a hablar o lo intente de mi boca solo salen palabras sin sentido para mis oídos, después de un tiempo me canse, me encontré en un estado de inutilidad. El único sentido que tengo intacto es mi tacto… y lo pero de todo es que siento cuerpos calientes a mí alrededor. No ayuda que todo lo que sentía era frio, mucho, mucho frio.  
Estoy confundido, asustado, y me siento inútil; mi cuerpo no me responde, mis ojos no ven. Después de minutos de ese constante movimiento alrededor de mí solo hice lo único que me quedaba, lo único que podía hacer. 

Llorar, patee y grite hasta que me canse y mi garganta ya no podía más. Ninguna parte de mi cuerpo me responde, literalmente estoy en un estado de pánico constante y nada me puede calmar. Eso causó que más de esas formas borrosas aparecieran en un intervalo más constante. ‘¡Esto nunca va a terminar!’ Mi llanto causa esas visitas que se me causaban en más llanto y gritos en este un ciclo destructivo.  
Pasaron minutos, horas o días… no sé qué pasa conmigo. Hasta que pasando el pánico recupere mi sentido de racionalidad y pensamientos, llegue a la conclusión que ninguno de mis sentidos me responden. ‘Soy inútil.’ Pero logre llegar a una conclusión. ‘Soy un bebe… es imposible ¡Imposible! Tengo memorias de autos en movimientos, calles llenas de ellos, edificios que llegan a los cielos, incluso haber platicado con personas ¡Es imposible!’ En la parte de atrás de mi mente me decía que estaba de nuevo entrando en pánico. ‘Todos lo que me importaban ¿Qué les paso?’ pero mis pensamientos se detuvieron. 

Lo que me pasaba era que no podía respirar, mi pecho se sentía cansado, pesado como si mi pecho se estuviera hundiendo. Las formas de nuevo se postraron sobre mí de nuevo, mi pánico regreso, mis respiros se cortaron, cada vez más cortos… en poco tiempo estaba inconsciente.

Desperté tiempo después intente mantenerme calmado. ‘Okay, piensa ¿Dónde estoy? No tengo respuesta para eso… ¿Que me esta pasando?... esto no me está ayudando. Una figura borrosa está de nuevo sobre mí. ‘¡Esto no ayuda!’ Tome un respiro profundo. ‘Cálmate.’ Lo repetí en mi mente para calmarme se volvió mi mantra por un tiempo.

'Ya me calme.' Varios respiros profundos y me pude calmar, eso me llevo a relajarme poco a poco. ‘Creo que ya entiendo a los bebes y porque lloran tanto.’ Incluso con mi nivel mental, las limitaciones físicas me dejaban en un temperamento volátil.

'Muy bien, estoy calmado. Mi visión no me responde. Mis movimientos tampoco, Puedo escuchar… pero ningún sonido correspondía a algo que sabía. Porque obviamente no sería español, o inglés, o algún idioma que conocía. No me respondían mis extremidades así que ¿Por qué seria español?'

¡Una cara! Una forma borrosa se quedó suficiente tiempo como para que mi visión se enfocara en ella después de mucho tiempo que no puedo ver o identificar algo.

Esa forma borrosa, está tomando forma de cara pero no es un monstruo de tres ojos o falta de nariz, es completamente…normal. ‘¡Son Humanos!, no lo creo, es increíble, son humanos, personas.’ Eso me trajo mucha felicidad una sonrisa creo que se formó en mi rostro, digo creo porque no sé si en realidad está sonriendo. La puedo ver, aunque no completamente. Es una mujer, cabello castaño y ojos verdes; puedo escuchar su voz, es dulce y agradable a mis oídos… es reconfortante.

Un sonido de ella me saco de mis pensamientos era un tipo de balbuceo. ‘¿Arrullos?’ Probablemente, no logro entender. Aunque tiene sentido después de todo soy un bebe. Además es como les hablan a los bebes ¿No? Es muy degradante si soy honesto conmigo y está haciendo algo con mi mano… sentí un objeto grande chocar contra mi pequeña mano derecha, en mi confusión no razone realmente que era hasta que recordé lo que siempre pasa con un recién nacido y su familia. ‘Ah el dedo, claro.’ Apreté el dedo fuera de reflejo más que nada, pero al mismo tiempo igual de reconfortante que su voz. Esa pesadilla me quito de todos mis sentidos, mi control en mi cuerpo… algo que siempre di por hecho algo normal fuera arrebatado tan repentinamente. Pero mi control regresa poco a poco, y eso me trae seguridad y calma de una manera muy extraña.

La mujer sonó un tono más agudo y creo ver una sonrisa en su rostro, es difícil enfocar y ver detalles… pero sonaba feliz. ‘¿Hice algo bien?’ Sus cejas ya no estaban en su nariz eso me sorprendió, y me llevo a una conclusión lógica. ‘Esta forma borrosa… es mi madre.’ Pero esto es un sueño, o un sueño dentro de un sueño; aunque eso no es posible. Ya tengo una madre, ya soy un adulto, recuerdo mi vida como un adulto, pero ¿Porque estoy así en este sueño tan terrible? Sentí el pánico regresar a mí, mi respiración se volvió a acelerar. Vi como el rostro de la mujer cambio su expresión sus cejas subieron casi hasta su frente, miedo claro en su rostro; ella me puso en su pecho, escuché algo que me calmaba poco a poco. 'THUN THUN, THUN THUN.' Es como un tambor que hace que controle mi respiración subconscientemente estoy calmándome. Ese sonido me regresó paz, y me pude calmar de nuevo; mi rostro se sentía tibio cuando estaba recargado en ella. 'Es curioso su expresión cambio ante cualquier provocación mía… parecía muy a la defensiva o más bien protectora sobre mis acciones. Pero después de todo es "mi madre." 

Sentí como miro giró su cabeza y palabras incompresibles salieron de su boca. Poco a poco sentí como me movían lentamente para ver alrededor del cuarto, todo es blanco, podía ver cómo su pelo café cae sobre su hombro, a su derecha podía ver otra forma borrosa pero esta era más masculina, hombros anchos y brazos grandes. Su voz la escuche más lejana pero mi mano no soltaba su dedo y eso me daba seguridad de que mis sentidos y control me regresaba, aunque mis piernas no me respondían. Otra cara, esta cara era ovalada, con pelo corto y facciones masculinas. ‘Ya entiendo… estoy conociendo a mi padre.’

Debí haber sido un niño raro mientras crecía los primeros años, después de mi primer año en este lugar... esta nueva vida, deje de pensar que esto fue el producto de la combinación correcta entre bebidas comida y un trauma inducido por algo que viví. Esta nueva vida me trae dudas existenciales como si mi vida pasada realmente paso, si mis memorias son mis memorias y no las de alguien más. La peor de todas es el pensar ¿Que habrá pasado con mi familia? Mis amigos, mis vivencias. Toda mi experiencia, mis conocimientos, mi sentido de quien era, mis vivencias, mis estudios; nada de eso importa, nada de eso importó al final o en mi caso el principio no importa, ya que solo me recordó que estoy solo. 

Esta realización me pego como un ladrillo dejándome los primeros meses como un infante que no hablaba o molestaba mucho a mis padres, en realidad solo estaba ahí esperando crecer. Después de todo soy un infante con la capacidad intelectual de un adulto y una vida de experiencia en mi cabeza.

Mis primeros meses recuerdo como pensé que podía ser que naciera en otro país de mi mundo, me refiero a otro continente quizás. Me refiero al idioma que mis oídos no reconocían, o los edificios y horizontes que no reconocía. Pero esa idea fue descartada rápidamente cuando mi madre decidió que saliéramos a pasear a un parque cercano en ese viaje vi a una mujer con oídos de perro en su cabeza corriendo en ropa deportiva que podía reconocer es parecida a la de mi mundo.

Fue demasiado estresante, molesto, y fastidioso el recuperar mis habilidades motrices de nuevo aprender a moverme, y el cómo volver a gatear pero fallar constantemente me ponía más y más molesto.

Después de varias semanas y demasiados berrinches por el hecho de que mis movimientos eran torpes y poco controlados aprendí a gatear, caminar, y correr de una manera muy torpe pero efectiva; talvez aprendí más rápido que otros bebes pero mis padres no lo vieron tan extraño como la otra niña que venía a visitar ella tiene orejas de algún tipo de gato sobre su cabeza para jugar conmigo en ciertos días de la semana, comparándome con ella yo era un niño y no un bebe.

Mi mentalidad de adulto me hizo ser más activo mi único limite era mi cuerpo, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo en que mi cuerpo aprendiera a moverse como mi mente ya sabía. 

Originalmente me preocupe el como la barrera de lenguaje me limitaría a ser más lento, después de todo conocer 3 idiomas me deberían de ayudar, pero ya veo que el lenguaje no es algo que llegue a conocer; si hay personas en este mundo con características de animales el lenguaje obviamente sería diferente a algo que ya conocía o pudiera identificar. Pero mi progreso no es necesariamente el mejor pero soy capaz de entender poco a poco de lo que hablan los adultos no al nivel de hablarlo fluidamente pero algo es algo.

Intente hablar cuando tenía alrededor de un año, pero mis cuerdas vocales no están entrenadas en el dialecto o en algún dialecto, pero el hecho de que balbuceaba palabras algo coherentes era extraño para mí. Tal Vez este lenguaje es balbuceo hecho palabras, pero la curva de aprendizaje de este idioma fue increíblemente pesada.

Además de ser un niño callado sentía la misma curiosidad de un niño pequeño, es el no conocer que está pasando en este mundo es la misma que la de un niño pasando por su etapa del "por qué". Pero esta curiosidad estoy seguro que le dio un aliento de "normalidad" a "mis padres" después de todo tener un niño curioso por el mundo que los rodea tengo entendido que es normal. 

No sé si estoy en un mundo diferente en otro sistema solar, o una dimensión diferente. ¿Universo paralelo tal vez? Esas son preguntas que no podre responder en algún tiempo cercano. La posibilidad que este en otro sistema solar donde humanos también evolucionaron de la misma manera que en la tierra son infinitesimalmente pequeñas. Mi otra teoría es que no son humanos, parecemos humanos pero que probabilidad es que sean humanos.

Mi respuesta más cercana fue que es otra dimensión paralela por el hecho de que hay cosas que vería en mi vida pasada, comida, ropa, muebles, edificios, calles. Pero lo que se me hacia increíblemente fascinante es la tecnología, no hay autos que vuelan, o tele transportadores, solo eran autos, motocicletas, camiones, y trenes. Pero no son nada parecidos a lo que recuerdo, excepto los aviones esos llevan otro nombre, y son demasiado diferentes. Pero lo más diferente y fascinante es el cómo funciona todo, todo está basado en una palabra "silicio" toda la energía viene de esos pequeños cristales tienen tanta energía que no he visto a mi padre cargar gasolina al tanque, solo he visto que la batería la cambio una vez en 2 años.

Los cambios de un mundo a otro son muy grandes, tal vez hay cosas que son de mi otro mundo pero la idea de regresar a donde provengo se volvió nada más que una fantasía. Esta será mi nueva vida, mi nuevo hogar; no tengo otra opción más que decir un adiós a mi vida pasada de una manera que yo sé que nunca sabrán que me despedí.

Extrañare a mi madre, mi hermano, mi padre pero sobre todo a ella; a quien recuerdo por no más que su nombre y que ella se me adelanto por una enfermedad. Quizás y la encuentre aquí en la misma situación que yo. Pero eso solo es un pensamiento que solo puedo considerar como un pensamiento positivo. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 Años

Fui inscrito a una escuela del menor tipo de nivel educativo, donde grupos de niños jugando son monitoreados por adultos sea que nos dan clases o alguna otra actividad. Las actividades que están a cargo de los adultos hacen que todos participen, mientras que los demás son inquietos yo solo me uno cuando es absolutamente necesario donde no levanto sospechas o salgo del panorama que recuerdo como 'normal' al menos se establece en este mundo de la misma manera. Sé que no resaltare a menos que pongan exámenes y tengo entendido con base en mis memorias. ‘Recuerdo buscar escuelas para mi sobrino haciendo un favor a mi hermano.’ Los exámenes se ponen hasta que un niño tiene 4 años en el grado de pre-primaria y sus calificaciones son impresas para entrar al nivel de educación primaria. ‘Es difícil llevar cosas básicas y tratar a “tus padres” como tus padres, o que te llamen por un nombre nuevo. El simple hecho de tener un nombre viejo es complicado en sí.

Los niños son crueles en su estado más simple, no piensan en sus acciones o palabras solo dicen cosas sin pensar si hacen daño o no a otros. Pero eso es por parte de la falta de madures emocional y madures mental; la única explicación es que los niños son crueles por el hecho de ser… pues la única palabra que describe este comportamiento es que, son niños. Tal vez en mi primera vida no me di cuenta por ser un niño pero tener la mentalidad de un adulto lo hace extremadamente obvio. Para los niños si algo o alguien no les agrada inmediatamente lo van a alejar lo más posible de ellos, sin mostrar algún tipo de preocupación o culpa después de excluirlo el perfecto ejemplo: Aerin la pequeña niña con la que me han puesto durante los últimos años para jugar, pero realmente no conecto con ella; principalmente porque no le veo el sentido a hacerme de una amiga a esta corta edad, menos cuando es una simple niña de cuatro años.

En la hora del descanso donde tenemos tiempo para comer, jugar o platicar de cualquier cosa que los niños hablan. Mientras que los niños se sientan en sus grupos sociales donde conviven o comen de una manera grotesca con comida tirada, donde manchas en la ropa son algo común y una que otra cosa asquerosa. Yo siendo yo decidía sentarme alejado de la línea de fuego de comida que podía salir volando después de una experiencia con ensalada de papa y mi camisa que usaba en el momento. Era explícitamente bienvenido a los grupos ya que no resaltaba pero no necesariamente era parte de esos grupos.

En esta escuela hago lo posible por no salir como superior a los demás me mantengo al margen ya que si me llegan a subir de año o incluso a primaria seria lo peor que me podría pasar, no sé qué hay fuera de la ciudad que conozco, por eso solamente me mantengo callado y observo a mis compañeros. Hay diferencias muy grandes de mi mundo a este mundo, me doy cuenta que hay humanos pero aparte de humanos hay algo más se llaman 'Faunos' son humanos con características de animales. No sé a qué punto llegan a diferenciarse de los humanos o que marca esa diferencia pero son tratados diferentes como si fueran menos.  
‘¿Que los hace diferentes?’

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo más molesto de esta escuela es el cómo tengo que formar parte de juegos tontos, actividades simples, y participar en clases de pre escolar. Tenía que imitar a mis compañeros o llamaría la atención de mi estado mental, de cualquier manera ya estaba bajo una lupa constante de los cuidadores y los maestros, por el cómo actúo. Hablar varias veces con ellos por media hora haciéndome pasar por un niño era demasiado degradante, para después participar en un juego para niños me hacía sentir que esto era un desperdicio de mi tiempo. 

La impresión que hice lo posible por interpretar era que soy un niño tímido y callado, eso los quitara de mis hombros y de sus miradas por un buen tiempo. Lo que me trae de regreso a Aerin la niña pequeña con piel pálida, cabello azul y ojos absurdamente cafés; la que la diferencia de todos es que ella tiene orejas de guepardo sobre su cabeza en un color negro que se confunde con su pelo.

"Mi mamá dice que eres una mascota." El nombre del niño Binx, un niño algo gordito y alto para su edad, la forma en cómo se comporta hace los demás lo sigan principalmente sus amigos que siempre están detrás de él.

"Si, solo eres un animal ¡Eres una mascota!" Dre uno de los niños que siempre están con Binx es flaco, pelo café, y que siempre hace afirmaciones a lo que Binx dice. Principalmente cuando se encargan de volver la vida de Aerin miserable donde ella siempre terminaba llorando. Puedo ver que sus ojos muestran lágrimas en las orillas de sus ojos como si quisiera ser fuerte, pero fallando miserablemente.

Yo sé que estas no son sus opiniones, lo más probable es que son las opiniones de los padres de Binx sobre como los faunos son inferiores, pero si la diferencia entre humanos y faunos son solo estas características entonces solo me demuestra cómo no importa en qué mundo o dimensión esté, el mundo seguirá siendo regido por odio y falta de aceptación. Yo sé que si me asocio con defender a Aerin seré marginado socialmente, pero ¿De que me sirve ser parte de una sociedad donde el mayor sentido de satisfacción es el ganar un juego de niños? ‘No tengo nada que perder.’ Así que ese fue el día que me marco como alguien que tal vez es callado pero se interesa por hacer un bien por alguien más.

"¡Déjala!" Yo dije mientras me levantaba de mi lugar donde veía la interacción a una relativamente distancia corta. 

"No te metas, o te mato." Binx intento amenazarme mientras cerraba su pequeño puño frente a mí. 

"No, déjala en paz." Yo dije mientras me acercaba más, intentando recordar donde debo de golpear y como golpear, Aerin intento salir de ahí pero fue detenida por Dre cuando ella intento escapar por el otro lado.

"¡Quieta mascota!" Dre empujo a Aerin al suelo, en ese momento todo fue de mal en peor. Binx me intento golpear cuando corrió hacia el frente, yo di un paso a la izquierda su cuerpo siguió el movimiento y puse mi pequeña pierna estirada. Cuando Binx choco contra mi pierna, me tomo la mayor parte de la fuerza en mi cuerpo para mantenerme de pie. El resto fue el cómo Binx cayó al piso el retumbe de su boca chocando contra el piso junto con sonido de un golpe contra el piso seguido rápidamente por un llanto que venía de Binx. 

Dre siguió el mismo camino que Binx al intentar atacarme, con sus pequeñas manos hechos puños sobre su cabeza mientras hacia un grito de guerra, pero antes de que diera dos pasos Dre cayó al piso cuando una pierna pequeña de una niña estaba levantada a la altura de sus espinillas, el mismo sonido que causo Binx sonó cuando Dre cayó al piso.

Así acabaron esos dos llorando en el piso mientras, podía ver a Aerin con algo que puedo identificar como una mirada de agradecimiento.

Pasaron los meses, después de que me regañaron los cuidadores por lo que paso entre Binx, y Dre. Tome la culpa por ambas heridas a mis compañeros bajo la excusa de que me estaban molestando, la buena noticia es que me dieron la ventaja a mí ya que soy callado y tranquilo. La mala noticia es que ahora tengo una amiga, y esa amiga es solo una niña que se la pasa siguiéndome, y se sienta conmigo en el salón y la hora de descanso.

Pero el hecho de tener a una amiga me da la oportunidad de ser igual que siempre y solo hablar con ella, excepto que era más bien ella hablar y yo solo escuchar. De vez en cuando yo hablaba pero no hablaba mucho, por el hecho de que no tenía nada que decir que ella pudiera entender pero tener la presencia de alguien más que me note es muy reconfortante, aunque sea una niña.

Lo que aprendí de este mundo es que se llama 'Residuo', tengo mis dudas sobre la historia porque mencionan mucho el logro de la civilización con base en "Los Cristales de Silicio y el Alma" junto con los que son llamados Depredadores. En realidad no sé qué sean ninguna de esas 3 cosas pero algo me dice que son importantes para este mundo. Lo bueno de haber crecido y tener 3 años es que aunque mis movimientos sean algo torpes mi cuerpo ya funciona de manera en que me responde a mis movimientos, significa solo una cosa. Ya puedo escribir, hago lo posible por escribir todo en español el que recuerdo de mi mundo, y lo escondo de manera en que nadie lo pueda encontrar por accidente. Escribo desde sucesos históricos, arte, guerras, armas, religiones, países, letras de canciones, hasta mis memorias, y les pongo fecha para darme una idea de cuando los puedo repasar.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4 años

Hace pocos días aprendí el idioma, no todo pero estoy más avanzado que los demás. Entiendo las conversaciones de “mis padres” y sé que es lo que hace cada uno, mi padre es un arquitecto especializado en edificios grandes, mi madre ama de casa pero antes era especialista en el estudio los cristales de silicio y el silicio en su estado más comercial que es hecho pequeñas partículas de polvo. El polvo de silicio es el derivado compacto de los cristales; los cristales de silicio se usan, mi padre y mi madre se conocieron cuando mi padre checaba que tipo de cristal debía usar para darle energía a su último edificio. Ese no era su trabajo pero como el que estaba a cargo de revisar por energía se enfermó mi padre tuvo que ir ese día y conoció a mi madre ese día por usar del destino. 

Apenas obtuve el control sobre mi cuerpo, me volví lo más independiente posible, vestirme por mi cuenta, hasta ir al baño. Hoy es el día 7 lo que considero extraño que los días sean llamen por números o que los años aquí duren 14 meses los otros 2 meses Evelmar y Firalo respectivamente, incluso cada mes dura 30 días exactos.

Al pasar las noches “mi madre” decidió contarme historias de creaturas que son al parecer 'El Coco' de este mundo, son llamados Aprig 'no son reales' no puede existir algo como eso es una simple historia para asustar niños. 

"Azim, Azim, residuo llamando a Azim " Voltee a la derecha a ver a mi "madre" yo mantenía mi mirada al frente, regresando al momento; me toma dificultad mi nuevo nombre me toma tiempo recordar que mi nombre aquí es diferente después de más de dos décadas que te llamen diferente es difícil. Que te llamen por un segundo nombre las costumbres mueren difícilmente.

"Perdón, estaba pensando." Respondí viendo a mi madre caminar, decidí correr hacia ellos mis piernas cortas solo me podían llevar a cierta velocidad.

"Llegamos" mi padre anuncio entrando a una parte muy grande del bosque donde los árboles se vuelven más amplios y estamos en un claro donde hay un espacio muy grande, un claro en medio de un bosque donde se hace un circulo de arboles y en medio todo el claro hay un árbol enorme.

"¿Estás seguro que este lugar es seguro?" Mi madre pregunto con duda.

"Si, los depredadores hacen rondas por estos lugares. No te preocupes." Mi padre le aseguro a mi madre, la palabra regreso. 'Depredadores' ¿Son soldados? ¿Policías? No lo sé, y no quiero averiguar.

"Esta parte del bosque yo vine con mis padres cuando era niño, es de los mejores lugares de este bosque y comparte mis mejores recuerdos. Obtienes la vista completa de los árboles en el horizonte, podemos disfrutar del clima, el cielo claro y un día en familia." Mi padre dijo, mientras tomo a mi madre en un abrazo de un brazo. “Y ¿En qué piensas campeón?" Una mentira fue lo primero que me vino a la mente pero deje aparentar como una duda de niño. 

"¿Porque este bosque es de color naranja?" Mi curiosidad es muy grande en torno a este mundo, ¿Que hace a este mundo tan diferente al mío con todas las similitudes que hay? 

"Azim, este es el bosque del siempre atardecer, es el bosque que todo el año suelta estas hojas, pero lo curioso de este mismo bosque es el hecho de que tanto las hojas como el césped son de un tono naranja o amarillo." Mi madre me explico mientras ponía una manta en el piso mi madre es de estatura pequeña, tiene puesto un vestido de verano completamente blanco, su pelo castaño que llegaba a sus hombros, y una piel bronceada igual que la mía. Mi padre se acercó al árbol en el centro, mientras sacaba algo que brillaba con un brillante resplandor cuando chocaba con la luz del sol. 

"Ve con tu padre." Mi madre me ordeno mientras tomaba una cámara de su canasta; Obedecí a mi madre y decidí alcanzar a mi padre, al llegar vi que estaba marcando el árbol siguiendo líneas que ya estaban en la madera del árbol. Mi padre vestido de mezclilla y una camisa de color azul claro. "Aquí es, debajo de este árbol vine hace muchos años cuando era un niño, mi padre mi madre y yo, venimos a este lugar a pasar varios domingos. Mi padre dejo esta marca, si vez bien podrás ver que son los nombres de tus abuelos, y mi nombre. Es hora de que ponga tu nombre junto con el mío y el de tu madre. Un día espero que vengas con tu familia a marcar este árbol. Espero que estemos tu madre y yo cuando vayas a hacer esto con tu familia, mi padre y mi madre se fueron antes de que llegaras pero estoy seguro que ellos te amarían tanto como tu madre y yo lo hacemos." Él me dijo mientras me miraba con cariño.

"¿Que pasa hijo? ¿Preocupado por algo? Si es por los Aprig, es muy poco común que aparezcan en estas zonas, el bosque tiene una cantidad mínima de que aparezcan por aquí. Vamos a comer tu madre trae la canasta y ya puso la manta y todo los demás." El me ofreció su mano yo la tome sin pensar y yo sin protestar lo seguí para comer en familia. ’Espera los Aprig ¿son reales?' 

"Los Aprig son solo historias que me cuentas para asustarme." Mi padre rio tras mi comentario.

"Son reales, estas creaturas están hechas de sentimientos negativos creados por toda la energía negativa que el mundo siente y toman forma de bestias, su único deseo es el asesinar a la humanidad y no dejan de atacar a menos que mueran. Entre más tiempo vivan más grandes e inteligentes se vuelven.”

“Pero suficiente de eso vengan siéntense a comer, no puede ser un día siete familiar si no estamos juntos." Mi madre comento me sorprendió y me causa un sentimiento de inseguridad que esos monstruos existan. Nos sentamos a comer en la orilla bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles, nadie decía nada, principalmente yo soy callado hasta en mi vida pasada era aburrido. Mi vida pasada era un 'nerd' alguien que solo estudiaba era alguien que se graduó en programación, y mecánica.

Dos títulos de como desperdicie mi vida, solo me dejaron conocimiento que ahorita no me sirve, y no me servirá hasta dentro de muchos años; lo único que me dejo fue un pensamiento crítico y calculador ante situaciones en mi vida; si lo pienso críticamente era una persona aburrida pero no tanto ya que si conseguí a alguien en esa vida. Mis pensamientos de mi vida pasada fueron interrumpidos por algo que siempre me está molestando en estos días.

Mi cabeza empezó a palpitar de nuevo, últimamente mi cabeza palpita cuando siento una presión dentro de mi cabeza como si algo quisiera salir pero no puede, pero siempre que dejaba de pensar en la presión, el palpitar dejaba de estar ahí. Lo único con lo que lo puedo asociar mentalmente es al sentimiento que sientes cuando quieres recordar algo que ibas a decir pero no puedes recordar. Físicamente alrededor de mi pero solo me responde a mí pero siempre que intentaba tocarlo me dejaba completamente exhausto, pero muy pocas veces me deja con suficiente energía como para correr por horas. 

Pero en realidad el hecho de que me dejaba exhausto es atemorizante, no podía decir si estaba a punto de contraer una enfermedad en el cerebro o estaba sufriendo de demencia. Pero mi curiosidad solo me hacía volver a entrar en contacto con esa fuerza que me respondía, esta presión en mi cabeza físicamente no me causa dolor en sí, pero es como si tuvieras un dolor de cabeza solo con la molestia que eso te deja.  
'Es muy difícil ser un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño. Todos tienen un intelecto menor al mío, mientras que unos comen pegamento, otros quieren aprender. Yo estoy solo porque no me identifico con nadie, desde la habilidad social de juntarse en grupos hasta el hecho de que yo solo juegue cuando es absolutamente necesario en esos juegos tontos. 

"...muy distraído hoy" mi madre dijo, no puse atención por estar pensando pero asumo que es porque estoy distraído no he estado muy pendiente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor en este día. 

"Creo que tienes razón...". Mi padre dijo pero se detuvo a mitad de su enunciado, un constante sonido de golpeteo como un trote de caballo. El suelo retumbaba por ese sonido '¿Qué es eso?’ Mi padre estaba volteando hacia el bosque el lado más cercano al claro dónde estábamos. El ruido se volvió un estruendo en el momento en que una bestia que reconocí como un jabalí de mi mundo, pero este era diferente toda su cara, y hocico cubiertos por algo que parecían escamas blancas, es como si tuviera armadura. Sus colmillos que salen de su hocico eran puntiagudos, casi afilados. Su espalda cubierta por esa misma armadura de escamas gruesas decorada con líneas rojas como gotas de sangre, lo único descubierto era su estómago. Lo que más resaltaba entre el blanco de su 'armadura' y lo negro de su piel eran sus ojos rojos y brillantes como si buscaran sangre. ”Aprig." Esa palabra salió de los labios de mi padre en un suspiro. 'Esto es un Aprig, es realmente aterrador.' Mis sentidos se bloquearon por un sentimiento de terror absoluto, mi estómago sentí como se bloquea y mi respiración se corta.

"¡Elin corre!" Mi padre grito, en ese momento mi padre se levantó capturando la atención de la bestia apenas la bestia vio el movimiento de mi padre comenzó su carga, el árbol donde salió estaba hecho astillas mi padre saco el objeto brillante y lo reconocí como una navaja, y empezó a brillar azul.

Mi madre me levanto, y empezó a correr, me levanto y me llevaba en sus brazos, mi mirada en la forma de mi padre mientras atraía la atención del jabalí. Todo sucedió muy rápido esa bestia de oscuridad y sed de sangre, embistió a mi padre esos cuernos que me llamaron la atención, atravesándolo empalándolo en esos cuernos. La bestia siguió su carga con el cuerpo de mi padre en sus cuernos, mi padre empezó a apuñalar haciendo un sonido de 'cling' cada vez que la navaja impactaba contra la armadura del jabalí hasta que el sonido se detuvo con el sonido de un golpe en seco seguido por sonidos de huesos y madera rompiéndose.

"¡NO!" mi madre grito, la bestia volteo a vernos, el cuerpo de mi padre saliendo de sus cuernos, lentamente mientras caía al suelo su cuerpo yo sabía que no tenía la forma correcta de un humano, y el hecho de que no viera movimiento en mi padre me hizo tener miedo por mi vida. Mi mente dejo de procesar pensamientos. Lo único que siento es el palpitar y la presión en mi cabeza haciendo más y más presión; segundos después el jabalí inicio de nuevo su carga en nuestra dirección. En segundos recorrió la distancia que nos separaba mi madre estaba paralizada por el miedo; se sentían los pasos de su carga por el suelo, sentí como mi madre me aventó por el aire segundo antes de que la bestia nos alcanzara. Pude ver como la bestia salto del suelo volteando en sí mismo como un disco y se sentía como el tiempo se detenía. Ese jabalí negro cayendo sobre mi madre, como todo el rojo tiño la espalda de la bestia de un color banco a un rojo oscuro al igual que el césped cambio de un naranja y se tiño de rojo. 

Yo sabía que tanta sangre era para alguien que no estaba vivo, no sentía nada... solo miedo; hice lo más único que podía hacer grite. Grite con tanta fuerza que sentía como todo mi alrededor se sacudía, la presión de mi cabeza se alivió, el suelo y los arboles a mi alrededor se movían, empujando todo a su paso. Era como si mi alma se extendiera, como un dedo o una pierna, una parte de mí; me hacía sentir fuerte, pero a la vez estaba asustado. 

Una vez que deje de gritar vi a la bestia, se veía más como un depredador pensando su siguiente movimiento; como si yo ya no fuera solo una presa si no como un oponente. Recuerdo que mi madre decía que estas bestias no se detienen hasta que mueren, en segundos al ver que me distraje la bestia inicio otra carga hacia mí, sentía como la energía fluía por mi cuerpo '¡Yo no moriré aquí! ¡Yo sobreviré en este mundo!'

Algo me dijo que me moviera a la izquierda, obedecí ese aviso y salte en esa dirección, no paso ni un segundo y vi como la bestia batallo en detenerse acabando a unos 10 metros lejos de mi. En ese tiempo ese sexto sentido me decía 'PELEA'. La bestia estaba a menos de 10 metros de mí cuando inicio de nuevo su carga. 'PELEA'. En eso hice un puño en mi mano derecha sentía como esa energía se reunía en mi puño, 3 metros, 2 metros, en eso corrí hacia la bestia extendiendo mi puño derecho. Sentí el impacto y como toda la energía salió de mi puño, chocho contra ese casco de escamas blancas con rojo que cubría su rostro rompiéndolo en el proceso, deteniendo su carga y cayendo al piso. Pude ver como los huesos de su espalda estaban rotos y su forma doblada como un auto estrellado contra una pared, sus ojos no me dejaban de ver podía ver sus ojos rojos viéndome, en segundos sin partir su mirada la bestia se empezó a disolver en un humo negro, poco a poco se disolvía esos ojos no me dejaban de ver, vi como si se sintiera cumplido de haberse llevado víctimas. Hasta que eventualmente desapareció el humo negro y espeso se disolvía en el aire dejando atrás las escamas rotas teñidas de rojo oscuro, mi vista se sentía cansada y mi brazo me dolía, y un dolor lleno mi costado derecho di un paso y podía ver como el naranja del bosque se volvía negro 'Que raro...' fue lo único que pensé mientras caía al suelo mi visión se volvió completamente negra.


End file.
